


Mulder Method, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-29
Updated: 2003-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder tests out pheromones, flirting, and proximity on a Saturday in the office.





	Mulder Method, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

The Mulder Method

## The Mulder Method

### by Pattie

Title: The Mulder Method   
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Categorization: MSR, UST.  
Summary: Mulder like to play and flirt at work. Not very often. One MUST leave them desperate for more! Spoilers: None.  
Archive: Gossamer, your place, my place, any nice home. Disclaimers: Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Television own the characters, basement office, desk, pencils, X-Files Trademark. We own what we imagine they are and could be. ................................................................. 

Fox Mulder- Dana Scully Office,  
J. Edgar Hoover Building,  
F.b.I. Headquarters,  
Washington, D.C. 

1:00 p.m. 

Now here was one man who spent far too much time indoors. This was a Saturday Afternoon, and here he was, working. Well, he'd already done his weekly grocery shopping for orange juice, coffee, sunflower seeds and household products. The morning jog was a daily thing and went like clockwork. The coffee table and T.V. were dusted last night, the fish tank was drained, re-filled, conditioned and tested Wednesday night. There was a lull in televised sports of any kind that interested him, so the big, bored man sifted through old unsolved files as he usually did when there was nothing else to do. 

Saturday. Laundry? Last night, basement of apartment building. Basketball? Favorite rec. center closed for repairs and other periodic maintenance. 

THere were always files he had not been through. It seemed as if there were more unsolved cases in this department than anywhere else he had profiledat, or been an investigator for. 

"Oh, yeah," he muttered to himself. "As if there really was a toad invasion at a Minnesota school." The agent stood and stretched his long, strong body and leaned back in the chair. Well, the next file was quite enlightening. "Scientists finds link between male attractiveness to females in pheromones. Okay, so sniff me, I'm yours. Hah! Oh, I love reading humor. As if any woman I have ever brought myway has been here to smell me. I will stick to my morning shower, thank you!" 

"Yeah, I hope so! Mulder, what are you doing here on a nice Saturday afternoon? We finished the travel receipts and meal tabs Thursday.And yesterday, we were in meetings all day. What is here for you todo?" 

Well, she had to walk in as I was promising myself to continue washing."This and that. You know, looking through the loose-ends department tofind some unassigned piece of work until a really weird report hits ourdesk." 

"In other words, just hangin' around." Scully could sound like a mother any day. Look, her hands were even on her hips. "Mulder, you have nosense of fun, no appreciation for leisure time. What would you do if they forced you to turn in your keycard Friday nights?" 

"Borrow yours?" 

"You know what I mean. If you had no way of being here, just what would you do? I know you're a work-a-holic, but this is beyond extreme." 

"Well, I was reading some rather interesting information about the waymale pheromones can attract women... " 

"The same can be said of female pheromones attracting men, Mulder. But I think an attraction has to be there anyway." 

The male batted his eyelashes. "Really? Well, umm... Say, what's that smell?" 

"A brain wasting away in a basement office," the female whispered. "Go home." 

"Why are you here?" His arms folded, and he leered at her. Then he walked toward her to check out the male pheromone theory. Could be proximity as well, but he thought he saw her pupils dilate as he approached her. 

"Well, to... oh, to tell you to go home. I thought you might be here. I came down to get my daybook. What are you doing?" 

The male was sniffing her hair. "Not telling if you don't know," he answered sheepishly. "Is there something bothering you? Why the sudden stuttering. Agent?" 

"Uh, the daybook is on your desk, and if I could only..." 

"Get away?" He edged ever closer, looking her over carefully andslowly. 

"Mmmmm. Forgot what I was going to say, there... if I could only...only stop this... this... oh, no. I think I should go. Really,have a nice shower... I mean daydrea... good aftergl..." 

"Face it, Scully, everytime we get near each other lately, there ISsomething happening! It's like nothing else is happening in the room." 

"Yeah, it seems that way. So, when did you notice it first, Mulder?" 

"Just before you were abducted, I think. Three months before. You?" 

"The moment I shook your hand when I met you and introduced myself." 

"Funny, I hadn't had a shower that day. No hot water. Sure could use a cold one right now..." He bent down to kiss her. "And last New Year's Eve, I hadn't had one, either." 

"The world didn't come to an end, did it?" 

"No, it didn't. It began." His day was not a loss after all. The Mulder Method. Research DOES pay off! 

End. 

Pattie.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
